Dum and Dummer
'Dum and Dummer '''is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too!. Premise Dum dum dum dum! The gang head to Ma and Pa Skillet's house to solve the mystery of the Bayou Monster. But when a witch kidnaps Fred, Daphne and Velma, it's up to Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Scooby-Dum to save them! Script ''A frog is seen sitting on a lilypad, eating a fly. However, the frog looks at the water, and tries to get away, but a green, scaley hand grabs it. Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine is seen driving past this area of the swamp. *Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Dum, Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum! *Fred: Well, Scooby-Doo is sure excited about seeing Scooby-Dum. *Daphne: Yeah! We haven't seen him or the Skillet family in a while. *Shaggy: Like, let's not forget Ma and Pa Skillet's amazing meals! Am I right, Scoob? *Scooby: Reah! Rot dogs! Scooby licks his lips. The gang arrive at the Skillet family home. Pa Skillet tries to keep Scooby-Dum inside the house, but he bolts outside. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Dum! *Scooby-Dum: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! The two do their handshake from "The Scooby-Doo Show". The gang and the Skillet family laugh. *Fred: It's nice to see you, Ma and Pa Skillet. *Shaggy: Like, yeah! What's for dinner? *Ma Skillett: Well, we were going to bring ya'll to the Skillett Showboat.. *Pa Skillett and Scooby-Dum: NOOOOO WAY! *Fred: Why not? *Scooby-Doo: No rot dogs? *Pa Skillett: We can't bring you by because of.. the Bayou Monster. *Scooby-Doo: RIKES! Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. *Shaggy: B-B-B-Bayou Monster? *Pa Skillett: That's right, Shaggy! Sit down, kids, I'ma tell y'alls a story. As they walk inside, Scrappy walks alongside Scooby-Dum. *Scrappy: It's nice to finally meet you, Scooby-Dum. I've heard all about you! *Scooby-Dum: I've heard lots about you, Trappy. *Scrappy: My name is Scrappy! *Scooby-Dum: Oh, sorry. Scooby-Dum chuckles. The gang and Scooby-Dum sit in the living room, and Pa Skillett sits in a rocking chair. *Pa Skillett: They say, that long ago, a man lived around these parts. He fell in love with the daughter of the richest man in the entire county. The two would meet in secret, but the relationship ended when the townsfolk joined together by the order of the daughter's father, to kill the man. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are biting their nails. *Velma: What happens next? *Pa Skillett: Well, Velma, the daughter was not happy. She betrayed her father by learning witchcraft. *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: WITCHCRAFT? *Pa Skillett: Yes, yes. She turned her dad into a frog, and set him adrift into the swamp. Legend has it that the daughter was killed, and that her ghost still haunts around these parts. *Shaggy: Like, sound spooky! *Fred: Maybe we could help. Come on, gang, let's go look for clues. Daphne, Velma and I will go towards the swamp. Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy, and Scooby-Dum will go look by the Skillett Showboat. *Shaggy: Like, okay! *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rokay! Scooby-Doo rapidly shakes his head up and down. Scooby-Dum holds his head with his paws, getting him to stop. *Daphne: We'll meet up at the Skillett Showboat entrance. Fred, Daphne and Velma walk off towards the swamp. Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy and Scooby-Dum walk towards the Skillet Showboat. *Shaggy: Like, Scoob, we could sneak in and grab a bite to eat! What do you say? *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Ret's go eat! *Scrappy: We can't, guys! We have to solve the mystery. Come on! Scrappy takes Scooby-Doo by the tail, and drags him down the dirt path. Shaggy and Scooby-Dum follow. As they walk down toward the swamp, they find Fred's ascot on the path. *Scooby-Doo: Red's ascot? *Scrappy: A clue! Neat-o! *Scooby-Dum: A clue? Scooby-Dum takes out a magnifying glass, and examines Fred's ascot. *Scooby-Dum: Yup! It's a clue, alright! *Scrappy: Look, gang, a speedboat! *Shaggy: And, like, a witch! *Scooby-Doo: Rikes! Scooby-Doo jumps into Shaggy's arms. *Witch: Hahahaha! The Witch flies away. Scrappy gets in the boat. *Scrappy: Come on, guys! We need to follow that witch! *Shaggy: Like, why? *Scrappy: Because, maybe we'll find some clues! Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum get in the boat. '' *Scrappy: Here, Uncle Scooby. We'll tie you to the back of the boat, and you'll use an umbrella to fly up into the air. ''Scooby starts whimpering. *Scooby-Doo: Why? *Scrappy: Simple! You're going to be our eye in the sky. You'll help us find clues! *Scooby-Doo: Ruh-uh! *Scrappy: Come on, Uncle Scooby, please? *Scooby-Doo: Ruh-uh! Ruh-uh! *Scrappy: How about for a box of Scooby Snax? *Scooby-Doo: Hm.. Rokay! Scrappy and Scooby-Dum tie Scooby-Doo to the back of the boat. *Scooby-Dum: Open up the umbrella! Scooby-Doo opens the umbrella, making Scooby-Dum jump and hide under Shaggy's seat. *Shaggy: Like, here we go! Shaggy starts driving the boat through the swamp. Scooby-Doo is dodging tree branches left and right. *Scrappy: Hey, look! A crocodile! The Bayou Monster comes out of the water, screeching, and trying to attack Scooby-Doo. *Shaggy: B-B-B-BAYOU MONSTER! *Scooby-Doo: Rikes! Rop the roat, Raggy! Shaggy steps on the breaks, stopping at a small piece of land. They find Fred tied up. *Scrappy: Freddie! Quick, we found your ascot! *Fred: Thanks, guys. Me and the girls were kidnapped by that witch! Come on, we need to go find Velma! Fred puts on his ascot, and hops in the boat. Shaggy starts driving, while Scrappy and Fred watch Scooby-Doo nervously. Scooby-Dum sits at the back, staring into the water. *Scooby-Doo: RIKES! Ree ranch! *Shaggy: Sorry, Scoob! *Scrappy: Shaggy, look! A ramp! Neat-o! *Fred: Come on, Shag, go up that ramp. *Shaggy: Like, okay.. Shaggy drives up the ramp, and everyone starts screaming. The boat lands in the water, and crashes into another piece of land. *Shaggy: Ow.. like, my head.. *Fred: Velma! Velma is untied by Scrappy. *Velma: Thanks. Come on, that Bayou Monster still has Daphne! *Fred: Daph! Come on, Shaggy, let's go! *Shaggy: Like, I can't! We crashed, man! *Scrappy: Then we'll have to go on foot! Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Scooby's Doo and Dum get out of the boat, searching for the Bayou Monster and Daphne. *Scooby-Doo: Rikes! Raphne! The gang find Daphne tied up, dangling from the top of a mountain. *Daphne: Help! *Fred: I'll go climb up there and save her. Velma, you and Scrappy try to trap the monster. *Scrappy: On it, Freddie! *Fred: Shag, you and the dogs stand guard, in case that witch comes. *Shaggy: Like, okay.. Everyone goes and does their own thing. Velma and Scrappy are seen throwing a net on the monster. *Scrappy: We got 'em! Fred and Daphne rush down to the others. *Fred: And the real culprit is.. Fred unmasks the Bayou Monster to reveal a teenager. *Fred: Uh.. *Daphne: Who are you? *Teen: David. The great-grandson of Jeremiah Braun. The guy from the story that fell in love with Eliza Stone, the rich girl? *Velma: But.. why dress up as the Bayou Monster? *David: I was trying to find the fortune of her family. It's somewhere around here, I know it! *Fred: Well, not today, bud. David is arrested. The gang is at the Skillet Showboat, eating. Fred and Daphne are dancing. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Fred, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum and Pa Skillett *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy *Grey DeLisle as Daphne and Ma Skillett *Mindy Cohn as Velma *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo and David Villains *Witch *Bayou Monster/David Braun Suspects N/A Culprits Home Media *Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! The Complete First Season *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ghosts Say Boo, Just Say Doo Notes/Trivia Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon